


Interlude: A Conversation

by belovedmuerto



Series: An Experiment in Apathy [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not any good at it either. But I’ll try if you will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thisprettywren for looking this over, it's so short it barely requires that much. More thanks for the general hand-holding.

“Sherlock.”

“Yes, John?” Sherlock looks up from the book he’s reading. John is pacing the lounge, quick steps, and Sherlock notices, not for the first time, an elegance to John’s efficiency. His compact muscled form, so innocently clad in jumpers and jeans, the stillness of the trained killer in him that lies just beneath it. For a moment, he gets lost in it, simply enjoying the dichotomy that is this man he shares his life with.

John sits down across from him, on the coffee table. “We need to talk.”

Sherlock puts down his book. “What do we need to talk about?” 

He’d thought things were--well, maybe not great, but better, possibly even approaching good. Things had been better, he’s sure of it.

“That’s just it, Sherlock. We need to talk. To each other. We can’t rely so much on the bond. We need to articulate. Our needs. To each other.” John stares very diligently at his feet.

“Um.” _Oh, eloquent, Sherlock. Bravo._

John laughs. “I’m not any good at it either. But I’ll try if you will.”

Sherlock puts his book down next to John and motions with his arms, _come here_. John obeys, moving over to the couch and letting Sherlock manhandle him into a more comfortable lounging position. John reaches out and snags the book before leaning back into Sherlock, and Sherlock takes it from him, resuming his reading while John snuggles in closer and shuts his eyes.


End file.
